mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Flim und Flam
Die Brüder '''Flim und Flam sind zwei Gegenspieler-Einhörner und reisende Händler-Ponys aus Apfelsaft für alle Ponys. Persönliches Die Beiden versuchen aus praktisch allem Geld zu machen und das auf betrügerische und erpresserische Art und Weise. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 2 In Apfelsaft für alle Ponys treten sie mit ihrer Maschine, der "Superschnelle Apfelsaftpresse 6000", gegen Applejack und ihre Familie in einem Wettstreit an, bei dem es letztendlich um die Besitzrechte von Sweet Apple Acres geht. Ziel ist es, innerhalb einer Stunde den meisten Apfelsaft zu produzieren. Zwar gelingt dies den Brüdern auch, doch um möglichst viel Saft herzustellen, deaktivierten sie die Qualitätskontrolle der Saftpresse, wodurch ihr Saft abscheulich schmeckt und kein Pony ihn trinken will. Überstürzt reisen die beiden Brüder aus Ponyville ab und lassen der Apple-Familie ihre Farm. Staffel 4 In Der magische Flim-Flam-Wundertrank kehren die Brüder nach Ponyville zurück. Auf einer Verkaufsshow preisen sie ihren wundersamen Heiltrank an. Zur Demonstration rufen sie ein scheinbar beliebiges Pony mit Krücken auf die Bühne. Kaum hat der Hengst den Trank eingenommen, kann er ohne die Krücken laufen. Als Applejack versucht, das Geheimnis des Trankes zu lüften, findet sie heraus, dass der Kranke von der Show, Silver Shill, mit Flim und Flam unter einer Decke steckt und der Trank einfach nur eine Saftmischung ist. Die Brüder können Applejack überzeugen zu schweigen, da der Trank ja nicht schadet und nutzen Sie sowie Granny Smith für die Werbung. Aber nachdem Applejack Granny vor dem schlimmen Ende eines gefährlichen Turmsprunges gerettet hat, packt sie mit der Wahrheit aus, dass der Trank nichts taugt. Und als sich Silver Shill ihr anschließt, machen sich die Brüder klammheimlich aus dem Staub. Zuletzt sah man sie mit ihrem Wagen aus der Stadt verschwinden. Rainbow Rocks In Ein Fall für den Bass betreiben ihre Menschenversionen eine Pfandleihe. Sie kaufen Granny Smith Applejacks Bass für zwei Dollar ab. Als Applejack den Bass für diesen Preis zurückkaufen will verlangen die beiden 1000$ und zweifeln daran, dass das ihr Bass ist. Nach einer Demonstration erklären sich Flim und Flam bereit, den Bass für die zwei Dollar zurückzugeben, wenn Applejack dafür in einem Bananenkostüm vor dem Laden mit ihrem Bass Werbung macht. Staffel 5 In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so niemand Flim und Flam aufhalten konnten. Die haben sich Sweet Apple Acres unterm Nagel gerissen das sie jetzt für Fabriken abholzen. Doch Twilight gelingt es die Geschichte zu korrigieren. Staffel 6 In Viva Las Pegasus hat es die Brüder nach Las Pegasus verschlagen wo sie im Hotel von Gladmane als Verkäufer arbeiten. Sehr zum Unmut von Applejack die mit Fluttershy von der magischen Karte nach Las Pegasus geschickt wurden. Als sie die Brüder entdecken fällt ihnen auf das sie sich mächtig in den Harren liegen. Gladmane erzählt das die beiden nur am streiten sind seit sie bei ihm anfingen, were das nicht könnten sie glatt seinen Laden übernehmen. Applejack kann es nicht fassen das sie den Beiden helfen soll und sucht weiter, dabei entdeckt sie das es noch andere Streitigkeiten gibt. Bei ihren weiteren Nachforschungen finden die Freundinnen heraus das Gladmane die Ponys absichtlich am streiten hält um keine Konkurrenz zu haben. Doch um dem Betrüger Gladman das Hufwerk zu legen brauchen sie Expertenhilfe, Flim und Flams Hilfe. Deren Streit Applejack mit ihrer Ehrlichkeit schnell beilegen kann und sie haben auch schon eine Idee, der Casino-Shuffle. Um Gladmane ein Geständnis zu entlocken wird Fluttershy als Superreiche die In Las Pegasus einsteigen will verkleidet. Doch Gladmane durchschaut das Spiel von Anfang an. Applejack und Fluttershy unternehmen einen letzten Versuch Gladmane zur Vernunft zu bringen. Aber der denk nicht daran und gibt mächtig damit an das ihm keiner kann. Jedoch hat er nicht damit gerechnet das Fluttershy heimlich die Sprechanlage einschaltet und so jetzt alle Bescheid wissen. Womit der echte Plan aufgegangen ist, den Flim und Flam haben nämlich gewusst das Gladmane nicht auf den Trick reinfallen wird und auch das er es sich nicht nehmen lassen wird damit anzugeben. Jetzt Kündigen alle seine Angestellten die Gladmane im Streit gehalten hat. Gladmane erkennt das er ruiniert ist und sucht sein Heil in der Flucht. Nun übernehmen Flim und Flam das Hotel und als erstes Sonderangebot dürfen die Gäste die Lücken der fehlenden Schausteller mit ihrer Fantasie füllen. Staffel 8 In Die Freundschaftsuniversität haben Twilight und Rarity von einer weiteren Schule der Freundschaft in Las Pegasus gehört und wollen sich die mal näher ansehen. Etwas später stehen Twilight und Rarity vor der Freundschaftsuniversität, die einen recht mitkriegen Eindruck mach. Worüber sich den beiden die Frage aufdrängt was für eine Freundschaftsschule das sein soll? Wie ihnen ein Student erzählt die beste im Westen und vielleicht ganz Equestria. Da rast eine ganze Herde Ponys an ihnen ins Gebäude. Twilight und Rarity mischen sich unters Volk. Dabei staunt Twilight darüber wie viele sich hier einschreiben und fragt sich wer die Schule leitet. Die Antwort folgt auf dem Hufe. Es sind Flim und Flam die nun die Studenten begrüßen. Mit einem Lied preisen Flim und Flam die Vorzüge ihrer Universität an. In der Stadt gelegen, extra schnell Unterrichtung und offiziell genehmigt. Die beiden gehen sogar soweit mit Twilight zu werben obwohl die nicht vom Konzept überzeugt ist. Dazu stellt sich Rarity die frage wer den die Freundschaftsuniversität anerkannt hat. Der BVE wie der aus der Menge tretende Kanzler Neighsay verkündet. Er erklärt das der Bildungsverband Equestrias interessiert ist an Bildungsinstitutionen die Freundschaft in einer „Ponys First“-Umgebung lehren. Oder dachte Twilight etwa ihre Schule hätte ein Monopol. Rarity wirft ein das Twilight ein Buch über Freundschaftsunterricht verfasst hat. Doch Neighsay meint das es in diesem Buch darum geht wie man Kreaturen Freundschaft beibringt, die sie eines Tages Als Waffe gegen die Ponys einsetzen werden. Twilights Frage wer Freundschaft als Waffe einsetzen würde, weist Neightsay einfach ab. So oder so betrachtet er die Freundschaftsuniversität als vielversprechende Option für Ponys, die es bevorzugen sich streng an das BVE-Handbuch zu halten. Allerdings traut Twilight Flim und Flam nicht. Worüber sich die Brüder tief betroffen zeigen, weil es nicht freundlich war. Die Gelegenheit für Nightsay zu sticheln, den die Leiterin einer Schule für Freundschaft, zugelassen oder nicht, sollte sich etwas anderes verhalten. Es sei den sie will den „Wettbewerb“ untergraben. Was der umstehenden Menge zu denken gibt. Sie dachten bisher die Prinzessin der Freundschaft sei freundlicher. Das nutzt Flam die Ponys für ein paar Kurse zu gewinnen damit sie Twilight zeigen könne wie freundlich sie sind. Unterdessen will Flim Nighsay etwas herum führen. Gleich darauf stoßen Twilight und Rarity zu der Führung an. Den trotz Zusage des BVE ist Twilight nicht überzeugt das die Uni hält was sie verspricht. Da möchte Flim was was sie den überzeugen würde. Antwort: Die Meinung eines respektablen Ponys, vielleicht. Damit kann Flim dienen und macht die Tür zu einem Klassen zimmer auf in dem kein anderer als Twilights Idol Starswirl der Bärtige an Arbeitsblättern sitzt. Twilight kann nicht glauben das gerade er hier ist um Freundschaft zu studieren. Rarity denkt das sie es hier mit dem verkleideten Flam zu tun haben und versucht ihm den falschen Bart abzureißen. In dem Moment kommt Flam rein und Rarity merkt dem echten Starswirl vor sich zu haben. Nightsay hatte auch schon von der Rückkehr Starswirls gehört, es aber bisher nicht geglaubt. (Siehe: Das Schattenpony - Teil 1) Und wen ein Pony von seiner Stellung hier studiert meint Nighsay sich nicht weiter umsehen zu müssen. Sogleich spricht er der Freundschaftsuniversität die vollständige und uneingeschränkte BVE-Anerkennung aus. Twilight versteht einfach nicht wieso Starswirl hier lernt und nicht an ihrer Schule. Starswirl erzählt das seine Reisen ihn nach Las Pegasus führten, nicht wegen dieser Schule, aber Flim und Flam überzeugten ihn sie auszuprobieren. Nut hat Twilight gute Gründen den beiden nicht zu trauen. Sie wollten die Apples von ihrer Farm vertreiben, haben falsche Heiltränke verkauft und leiten ein Hotel in Las Pegasus. Zu dem Hotel merkt Flam allerdings an das dies ein ehrliches Unternehmen ist. Starswirl erklärt das er tausend Jahre damit zugebracht hat schlecht über ein böses Pony zu denken. Dank Twilights Hilfe erkannte auch das gute in ihm. Was auch immer Flim und Flam getan haben, mit dieser Uni wollen sie zeigen das sie sich zum besseren verändern. Twilight würde das nur zu gerne glauben. Starswirl fragt was den so unglaubwürdig daran ist eine Freundschaftshochschule zu grünend. Immerhin nehmen die Brüder nicht mal Geld für den Unterricht. Twilight bleibt dabei, sie kann zwar nicht sagen was genau. ist sich aber sicher das Flim und Flam etwas planen. Bis sie weiß was, bittet sie Starswirl besser an ihre Schule zu kommen. Doch in dieser Bitte sieht Nighsay Twilights Angst vor Konkurrenz und vermutet das das schlechte Verhalten der Kreaturen an ihrer Schule ansteckend. Weshalb er jetzt lieber geht bevor er sich noch ansteckt. Starswirl versichert Twilight bald ihre Schule zu besuchen, aber fürs erste hält er es für das Besten wen Twilight dorthin zurückkehrt. Doch so schnell geben Rarity und Twilight nicht auf. Sie verkleiden sich um verdeckt zu ermitteln. Wenig später sitzt Rarity in einer Klasse der Flam etwas über Fürsorge beibringen will. Also stellt er die Frage: ob Fürsorge eines der Wichtigsten Elemente der Freundschaft ist. Sogleich melden sich alle Schüler. Flam sucht sich Rarity, die er tatsächlich nicht erkennt, raus die Sagt das es stimmt wen man mit Fürsorge auch Großzügigkeit meint. Das stimmt und Flam ist so beeindruckt dass er meint das Plainity bald im Fortgeschrittenenkurs sitzen wird, wen sie so weiter macht. Als nächstes soll es einen Demonstration geben und Rarity mal was großzügiges für Flam tun. Schnell holt sie ein Kissen und Trauben. Darauf erklärt er sie zu seiner Starschülerin. Wer von den Schülern sonst noch bei Starswirl lernen möchte soll sich notieren was sie drauf hat. Zur selben Zeit schleicht sich Twilight in Flim und Flams verlassenes und dunkle Büro. Doch in den Unterlagen findet sich nichts der kleinste Hinweis auf Betrug. Da geht plötzlich das Licht an. Flim und Flam reißen mit Magie Twilight die Augenklappe runter und machen ein Foto von ihr. Mit diesem Bild haben sie nun etwas gegen Twilight in ihren Hufen. Flim sieht schon die Schlagzeile vor sich „Die Prinzessin des Neides – Twilight Sparkle will ihre Konkurrenz ruinieren.“ Flam macht deutlich das ein solcher Artikel würde Twilights Ruf so zerstören das niemand mehr ihre Schule besuchen will. Flim und Flam malen sich aus wie die Presse sich auf das Foto von Twilight stürzen wird. Da kommt Starswirl rein, der gerade mit einem Stapel Freundschaftslektionen durch ist und sich nun wundert was Twilight hier macht. Flun und Flam erzählen ihm das sie Twilight in Verkleidung beim herumschnüffeln in ihrem Büro erwischt haben. Der Neid soll sie dazu getrieben haben. Twilight erklärt sich das Flim und Flam irgendwas geplant haben und sie nur raus finden will was. Doch das einzige Pony das wohl was geplant hat sieht Starswirl auf dem Foto. Was nicht die Prinzessin ist die er kennt. Von ihr enttäuscht geht Starswirl. Als sie alleine sind machen Flim und Flam Twilight eine Vorschlag. Wen sie die ganze Betrugsaufdeckungs-Geschichte vergisst werden sie das Foto vernichten und sie nicht ruinieren. Da sie keine andere Wahl hat willigt Twilight ein. Zwischenzeitlich gelingt es Rarity Twilight wieder auszurichten und hinter die Masche der Brüder zu kommen. Der Unterricht selbst kostet nichts aber für die Arbeitsblätter die die Studenten brauchen muss man bezahlen. Das will Twilight jetzt Näher untersuchen. In einem Klassenzimmer bekommt Starswirl von Flim und Flam einen neuen Stoß Arbeitsblätter. Er ist ganz begeistert von den Lektionen und würde es den Brüdern gerne vergüten. Doch ihnen ist es schon Belohnung genug die Lektionen mit ihm zu teilen. Aber schon der nächste Schüler muss sein letztes Hemd hergeben um nur ein Blatt zu bekommen. Heimlich haben Rarity und Twilight alles beobachtet. Rarity bietet an die Ermittlungen alleine fortzusetzen, Twilight muss ja an ihren Ruf denken. Das ist ihr Egal, den ihr Ruf ist wenig wert wen sie ihn nicht für die Wahrheit riskiert. Twilight hat auch schon einen Plan. Etwas später bringen Flim und Flam ihre Einnamen in ihr Büro. Durch den Türspalt beobachtet Twilight wie die beiden einen Verborgenen Mechanismus betätigen um einen Versteckte Tür zu öffnen die in ihr Geheimzimmer führt. Twilight schleicht ihnen Nach. In ihrem Geheimzimmer freuen sich Flim und Flam das sie fast das Geld zusammen haben, das sie für den Ausbau ihres Hotels brauchen. Mit ein paar zusätzlichen Kursen und Arbeitsblättern sollte es zu machen sein. Als die beiden gerade an einem Model Baupläne machen, meldet sich Twilight zu Worte, die wusste das alles Betrug ist. Doch sind Flim und Flam nicht allzu besorgt, weil sie noch das Foto haben da ssie an die Presse schicken können. Aber Twilight kann jetzt ihre Schüler in diesen geheimen Raum voll Geld und Baupläne führen. Das gibt den Brüdern zu denken und sie wollen ein Unentschieden einräumen. Darauf lässt sich Twilight nicht ein. Von ihr aus können die Brüder ihren Ruf zerstören. Aber sie sollen nicht ihre Schüler benutzen um ihr Hotel auszubauen. Auch nicht wen ihre Lektionen gut sind. Dazu erzählen Flim und Flam das die eigentlich aus Twilights Buch sind, sie haben nur jede Zweite übersprungen. Twilight schlägt den beiden vor das sie aufhören sollen Geld für ihre Lektionen zu nehmen, dann dürfen sie sie weiter unterrichten. Jedoch wollen die Brüder nicht, den eine Schule zu leiten ist Hart und sie haben ja schon alles was sie brauchen. Schnellwollen Flim und Flam verschwinden jedoch stellt sich ihnen Rarity in den Weg die noch ein anderes Pony dabei hat das sich anhören soll was die Brüder zu sagen haben, Starswirl den Bärtigen. Als die Brüder sich erklären wollen führt Starswirl ihre Worte weiter mit „Den Schülern das Geld zurückzugeben das sie gestohlen haben und die ihre Schule zu schließen.“ Flim und Flam erkenne dass das Spiel aus ist. Kurz darauf geben Flim und Flam das Geld unter Aufsicht von Starswirl, Twilight und Rarity zurück. Starswirl meint das er immer noch von Twilight lernen kann. Den es ist eine wertvolle Lektion für die Wahrheit einzustehen. Hätte er das nur auch schon gewusst. Inzwischen stellt sich den Schülern die Frage wo sie was über Freundschaft lernen können. Da kann Starswirl eine recht angesehene Einrichtung empfehlen. Sie liegt allerdings nicht in Las Pegasus, Aber er ist sich sicher das die Schulleiterin dort sie alle aufnehmen wird. Dem stimmt Twilight zu. Comics In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren verkaufen sie auf dem Sommer-Ade-Fest ein Anti-Parasprites-Mittel. In Reflektionen reisen die Mane 6 in ein Alternativ-Equestria und erfahren, dass die dortigen Flim und Flam anscheinend hohe Richter sind und sinnbildlich für Gerechtigkeit stehen. In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs gehen die Geschäfte der Brüder schlecht weil immer wo sie versuchen einen Schwindel abzuziehen, Apples auftaucht und ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Da taucht ein Mysteriöses Pony auf das ihnen ein Angebot macht. In ihrer Superschnellen Apfelsaftpresse 6000 schmuggeln sie eine Kompanie Wechselponys in das Kristall-Königreich. Im Wirren des Gefechtes schleicht sich ihr Auftraggeber Radiant Hope ins Kristallschloss und stellt Sombra wieder her. Nach dem das Königreich eingenommen ist und Sombra enthüllt die Umbrum, gemeingefährliche Monster, zu befreien machen sich die Brüder aus dem Staub. Mikro-Serie In Mikro-Serie Band 10 haben die Brüder angeblich den Karren der Farmer Flax Seed und Wheat Grass gestohlen und der Fall landet vor Prinzessin Luna. Die entscheidet den Karren in zwei Teile zu zerschneiden und das jede Partei eine Hälfte bekommen soll. Wheat Grass und Flax Seed sind entsetzt, Flim und Flam würden den Karren lieber dritteln. Daran erkennt Luna das Wheat Grass und Flax Seed die wahren Besitze sind, denn nur die würden sich so über die Zerstörung ihres Karrens aufregen. Nächster Fall: Flim und Flam werden beschuldigt fremde Schafe kahl geschoren zu haben. Als Luna überlegt die Schafe in zwei zu teilen zieht Kibitz die Notbremse und behauptet das die nächsten Pflichten anstehen. Beim Abgang ordnet Luna noch an das Flim und Flam alles was sie stibitzt habe den rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurück zu geben. Auftritte Galerie Trivia *Flim wird in einem Sammelfiguren Pack "Flim Skim" genannt *Der Begriff "Flim-Flam" bedeute im Englischen unter anderem "fauler Zauber". Navboxen en:Flim and Flam es:Hermanos Flim Flam pt-br:Flim e Flam ja:FlimとFlam ru:Флим и Флэм it:Flim Flam Brothers pl:Bracia Flim Flam Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Apfelsaft für alle Ponys